


The Reunion Episode

by Thesexgoblin



Category: Total Drama
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 16:02:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10517097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thesexgoblin/pseuds/Thesexgoblin
Summary: When Chris sends the original cast of Total Drama an invitation to a special reunion episode no one thinks twice about it...that is until they find the first body. Now as the carnage unfolds and they're numbers dwindle, they must figure out who among them is a cold blooded killer before it's too late.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer I do not own total drama or any of its characters I am just a big fan...although that would be rad if i did. This is my first Fan fic so try to give me some leeway while I learn the ropes, enjoy!

"It feels weird being back." Trent was the first to voice the sentiment that they were all feeling. Gwen bristled when he said this and receded into herself, which was something she used to do a lot when they dated. He pretend to not notice, both then and also now. Her hair was dark blue now, he missed the dark green that it used to be. But they weren't together anymore, so it didn't make much of a difference....at least it shouldn't. 

"Just as much of a shit hole as it was back then." Duncan said spitting over the side of the peer. Somehow he seemed to have gotten even more piercings than he had before. But his sneer and disposition hadn't changed. 

"This is Chris we're talking about though. He was never the most responsible." Beth chimmed in. She really hadn't changed much in the time that they had been gone from the island. Same side pony, same intellectual input, same underwhelming sense of fashion. 

"You would think he would keep up the place at least a little." Bridgette absently said brushing the tip of her surf board gently through the water causing little ripples as it went. The sun catching in her light blonde hair. Geoff and her had been off and on again more times than either of them could count. This was an off time and it was longer than all the ones before it and they were both taking it hard.

"But speaking of Chris where is he? The note he sent us said it was a reunion episode. And Chris being Chris he should be out here waiting for us. Loud and obnoxious as ever." Heather said the disdain dripping in her voice sounding similar to venom. 

"He's probably just doing it for dramatic effect. You know Chris, the dude likes getting everyone worked up." Dj said, standing by Geoffs side in case he needed some reassurance. This was the first time Geoff and Bridgette had seen each other in months and Dj could sense it wouldn't be easy for either of them.

"Maybe just to be safe we should check the mess hall." Beth suggested.

"Why the mess hall?" Noah asked dryly, "it wasn't like the mess hall was somewhere he frequented regularly." 

"But Chef would be in the mess hall and he would know where Chris is." Beth offered knowingly. 

"But why do that? If Chris is going to be anywhere it would be in his trailer or whatever he stays in while we're competing in challenges." Courtney said trying to take the lead. "That's where we should check." 

"I thought that got blown up? As I recall by me." Duncan said clearly trying to goad Courtney into loosing her temper from the devious grin on his face. 

"Knowing Chris he probably just replaced it, Duncan." Courtney said narrowing her eyes at him, daring him to challenge her. 

"Still trying to be in charge, Looks like some people just don't change Princess. Next you'll start bringing up the CIT thing again." Duncan knew all the things that would trigger her. And trigger her it did her hands balled into fists and her face turned hard. 

"Look guys lets stop fighting what if we just split up one group can check out the Mess hall and the other can look for Chris's trailer" Cody said stepping between them even though he knew that he was never Duncan's favorite person and that he couldn't do much to break up a fight should one occur. In fact in a Courtney and Duncan fight he would wind up as minced meat. But he didn't like all the arguing that was taking place. 

"That's a great idea Cody." Beth praised before getting shot down by Heather. 

"Have either of you ever seen a horror movie? Because your stupid idea is a great way to get everyone killed." Heather practically snarled. 

Suddenly Bridgette shrieked in fear. She tumbled backwards shaking, knocking over Lindsay and Tyler in the process, landing Tyler in the lake.

Geoff and Leshawna rushed to Bridgette's side to comfort her as Lindsay tried to help Tyler out of the water, "Bridg are you ok, are you hurt?" Geoff said riddled with concern.

"Did you see something, did something happen?" Leshawna said. But Bridgette said nothing instead she just trembled looking white as a sheet. 

Eva reached into the water and said in her big booming voice that commanded attention, "Well I guess we don't have to look for Chris anymore," as she lifted up a severed head for everyone to see. The black hair matted wet and messy with seaweed and kelp and the face bloated and disfigured from it's time in the lake, but it was unmistakable. That was Chris's severed head. Someone had murdered him


End file.
